


The Blind Kissing Club

by cookies_camembert



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, LadyNoir - Freeform, blindkissingclub, idontevenknowhowtolabelthis, pleasewhatisthistrash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookies_camembert/pseuds/cookies_camembert
Summary: I suck at summaries, but it involves a blind kissing club & Ladynoir (which is fun..right?). My sense of humor is literally broken, so someone help me.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 12





	The Blind Kissing Club

It had all started years ago, when she had come across a problem in her fashion.

_ 8 years ago…  _

_ “THIS IS A DISASTER,” Marinette moaned, “I’M RUINED!” _

_ “Calm down, Marinette,” Tikki sighed, suppressing a groan, “This is the eighth time you’ve freaked out today.”  _

_ “Ok, fair,” Marinette admitted, “But I’m not exaggerating this time. I need money for fabric, and I need to get it done in a week!”  _

_ Tikki knew her holder was sweet and helpful, but sometimes she landed herself in predicaments that were ridiculous.  _

_ “Can’t you borrow money?”  _

_ “No, I’m severely in debt to my parents and I don’t want to ask anyone else.” _

_ “What about your friends,” Tikki glanced at her holder, “I’m sure they’d have ideas.”  _

_ Marinette hugged Tikki in gratitude, spirits lifted. She spent the rest of the day sewing, though she was interrupted by an akuma (Mr. Pigeon was in a terrible mood).  _

_ The next day was sunny, and she rose for breakfast. Suddenly realizing the time, she sprinted out the door, waving her Maman and Papa good-bye. _

_ “Hey,” Adrien beamed at her, smile bright like always. His eyebrows crinkled with concern. “You ok? You seem kinda down.” _

_ She felt foolish ranting to him about money problems, but as soon as Alya and Nino came over, it spilled out. Exasperated, she looked at the three of them, not knowing what to do.  _

_ “So you need money,” Nino said, “Dude, I could use some too. DJ equipment does not come cheap.”   
  
_

_ “Yeah,” Alya agreed, “I could use a better camera. We should all start a business.”   
  
_

_ “I mean, I don’t exactly need the money,” Adrien shrugged, “But I’ll definitely help.”   
  
_

_ “What if we did a lemonade stand,” Nino grinned, “Imagine all the dudes and dudettes lining up.”   
  
_

_ “A lemonade stand,” Marinette muttered dryly, “Cause that’s gonna raise money.”   
  
_

_ “We could host a gala,” Adrien offered .  _

_ “Um, no,” Alya shook her head, “We should… do a blind kissing club.”  _

_ “No way you just came up with that on the spot,” Marinette said incredulously.  _

_ “Yes, I did,” Alya says matter of factly, “Now, time for the planning.” _

Marinette had to admit that it had turned out well. It had provided enough money for her order, and while she had jumped ship after that, the club had kept going. 

She had gone to New York for a fashion internship, using the horse miraculous to come back for akumas. Adrien had gone to London to study physics, and Alya was studying to become a critically acclaimed journalist. She’d lost touch with Adrien, mostly because she could never hold a proper conversation with him one on one. 

She’d met up with Alya as soon as she came back, and learned a great number of things. 

“Listen, girl,” she’d explained,” You know I love you and all, but Paris has changed.”

“What do you mean,” she’d asked, her mind already cooking up the possibilities.

“Adrien saw the signs,” she continued, “He left before everything changed. I had to stay here for my journalism thing, but I don’t know if I should have. You’re the only one who can fix this mess.” 

Alya had whispered it into her ear, and she’d been shocked. 

“I don’t know if I can,” she’d murmured.

“Don’t worry, girl. I’ve enlisted help.”

“You don’t mean-“

“Yes,” Alya sighed, “I had no choice. Now go, before it’s too late.”

Anyway, as she surveyed the club, she gasped seeing all the “renovations”. It was a stone grey building with “THE BLIND KISSING CLUB” in bright neon letters. As she entered the building she heard bright pounding music. 

“Where are King Nino, and Lady Chloe,” she glanced at the lady at the desk. 

“Down the hall, two doors to your left,” the lady smacked her gum louder. 

She went down the hallway, where she finally came into the club. It was dark, except for lighting on the floor, illuminating feet. “Nino,” she called. 

A figure looked up at her. He had tanned skin and a scruffy beard, and he grinned seeing her. 

He was swimming in a pool of gold, inserting mixtapes into the player. “King Nino in da houseeeeee.” 

  
  


“Hello, Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe was laughing, “Welcome! We have the couples section on the other side. Oh wait...still pining after Adrien, ahahaha.”

She rolled her eyes, and walked away, running into someone. 

“Hey.” His voice was familiar, though a lot more gravelly than usual.

“Chat,” she gasped, “Is that you?”

“Paw-sitively sure,” he said, and she could imagine his eyes dancing with amusement, “M’lady, I never thought I’d  _ see  _ you in a place like this.”

“That’s not even a pun,” she groaned, “Moving on, what exactly are we supposed to do here?”

“Well, it’s called a kissing club for a reason.”

Her cheeks went red, and she was grateful for the darkness. 

“Is it,” she teased, her hand gently cupping his cheek. 

He didn’t answer, instead leaning in to kiss her. It was longing, and fireworks, and newness all mixed into one. She felt breathy and giddy, sighing as he pulled away. 

“Just so we’re clear,” she glanced towards him, “You know what we have to do.”

“Yes, find King Nino and Chloe and take over this club.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is my best attempt at crack rn, but if anyone wants a second chapter..let me know. Thanks for reading :D.


End file.
